


Santa Clarita: Sad

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Depression, Family, Gen, Santa Clarita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is feeling sad... his foster father attempts to parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Clarita: Sad

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
